Poor Hinatachan
by SasuNaruAllDay
Summary: Hinata was finally going to do it. Today was the day. What better way to tell your life long crush you loved him then on Valentine's Day? NaruHina Implied NaruSasu


**Something I felt like doing because I was oh so bored. :P**

**

* * *

**

Hinata blushed as she hid at the corner of the hall but poked her head out to look at the tall blonde haired student that was now at his locker.

Hinata blushed as always when she looked at him. Bright brilliant blonde hair that was always styled messy giving him an even more sexier look. Gorgeous bright sky blue eyes that were easy to get lost in by just a glance. Perfectly tan flawless skin making her wonder if he were really kissed by the sun, and 3 light sexy whisker tattoos he recently got on his cheeks. Hinata didn't approve of the blonde marking his body but when she saw them she didn't mind at all. Speaking of the blonde's body.. it was perfect. She had no other words for it. Tall, lean, muscular, just perfect. Beyond perfect.

Naruto was also quite popular. Not just for his looks but for his personality. He wasn't like those other stuck up conceded popular people, like her cousin Neji. He was genuine and down to Earth. Which was another reason why Hinata was so hopelessly and desperately in love with him..

Hinata took a determined breath to herself. She was going to do it. She was going to confess her love for the blonde today. Today was Valentine's Day after all. She had to tell the blonde she loved him. It was getting to the point where Hinata felt she'd burst out her love confession for the blonde any second. Hinata held the red heart shaped Valentine in her and held it to her chest and took a deep breath to relax herself. Hinata took all the strength she had and walked over to the blonde feeling very confident but then the blonde closed his locker revealing his gorgeous face, Hinata's legs and spine turned to jello.

Naruto smiled when he saw the long dark haired girl. "Hey Hinata, what's up?" The blonde asked with that gorgeous smile of his.

She felt the way she always felt when the blonde talked to her, or even looked at her for that point. Nervous. "H-Hi N-N-Naruto-kun." She stammered blushing as the blonde teen looked at her having the Valentines behind her back.

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow at the dark purple haired girl wondering if there was anything else she had to say. She was sweet but so timid. "Do you need to tell me something Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously helping the teen girl out a little.

"A-Ano... y-yes." Hinata got herself to say. This was it! This was the day she finally told Naruto she loved him. "N-Naruto-kun..." She said looking at the ground and then looked up into the blonde's eyes in determination. "I-" She was cut off as a raven haired teen her height stood directly in front of her.

"Naruto I've been looking for you everywhere." Sasuke said glaring at the blonde cutely. "We were suppose to be leaving 20 minutes ago." Sasuke said putting his hands on his hips.

The blonde smiled. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He said and gave the small raven a kiss on the cheek and then turned his attention back Hinata. "Hinata was just about to tell me something. Go on Hinata." He smiled but she lost all her confidence. She knew the blonde was bi-sexual and he was currently going out with Sasuke Uchiha. But she still at least wanted to get her confession for him off her chest.

Sasuke glared at the lavendered eyed girl causing Hinata to shrink by the glare. She thinks he knew that she had a crush on Naruto. She knows everyone knew except for Naruto.

"A-Ah it was nothing!" Hinata said quickly in defense. "I just wanted to say.. happy Valentine's Day." She said giving the blonde a small smile.

Naruto smiled back at her. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too Hinata." He smiled and with one last glare Sasuke looked away from the girl and held the blonde's arm.

"Come on Naruto, we're going to be late for dinner." Sasuke pouted making the blonde only smile at his adorable boyfriend as they walked down the hall.

Hinata sighed and took the Valentines from behind her back and looked down at it.

_Maybe another time..._

- End

* * *

**Please Review. ^^ I have so much other stories to write. But please bear with me.. My laptop died. (R.I.P) I wrote this on my phone. XD**


End file.
